video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Men Behaving Badly - Series 3 (Part 1)
|catalogue number = TV8217 |rating = |running time = 86 minutes}} Men Behaving Badly - Series 3 (Part One) is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 19th February 1996. Description AS SEEN ON TV 86 Minutes of Love, Lust and Beer Stock up with beer, lie on the sofa surrounded by a sea of crisps and panuts and settle down to the first three hilarious episodes from the third series of Men Behaving Badly. Gary (Martin Clunes) is still sharing a flat with the jobless Tony (Neil Morrissey). Gary is still going steady with long-term girlfriend Dorothy (Caroline Quentin) and Tony is still lusting after Deborah (Leslie Ash). Episodes # Lovers - Deborah has split up with Denzil and the sexually deprived Tony thinks he is in with a chance, but, as Gary puts it, the only way he may be "in there" is if they were both "marooned on a desert island and she eats a poisonous berry, or nut, which makes her temporarily deaf, blind, forgetful and desperate for sex". Meanwhile, Gary is worried about his lack of sexual partners. Can he convince Dorothy he has had 50 lovers? # Bed - It is a wild and windy night and Gary is feeling horny, but Dorothy has indigestion. So, as a sign of his love, he is sent out into the night to find a chemist. Deborah cannot sleep due to a broken fence, so as a sign of Tony's love for her, he agrees to go out into the night to fix it. Meanwhile, in Piccadilly Circus, Gary is wishing he'd worn something more appropriate for his late night shopping trip. # Casualties - All is not well in the house. Dorothy is becoming increasingly irritated by Gary's tall stories and blatant lies and Deborah is miserable. She has been made redundant and wants to sell her flat. The boys don't want Deborah to leave - who will move in - and anyway, Tony hasn't even managed to sleep with her yet! Credits Opening (Original 1996 release) * VCI "Something for Everyone" (A Video Makes a Perfect Gift) promo from 1996 by Peter Hawkins * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Men Behaving Badly intro * Start of Lovers (1994) Closing (Original 1996 release) * End of Casulalties (1994) * Men Behaving Badly closing credits * Hartswood Films logo in Association with Thames for BBC Television (1988-2007) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Trailers and info The VCI Gift trailer - Something for Everyone from 1996 with clips from "Mr. Bean", "Riverdance", "Goodnight Sweetheart", "Drop the Dead Donkey", "Men Behaving Badly", "Les Miserables", "The Shawshank Redemption", and "Have I Got News for You". Gallery Men Behaving Badly - Series 3 (Part One) (UK VHS 1995) Spine.jpeg|Spine Men Behaving Badly - Series 3, Part One (UK VHS 1996) Back cover.png|Back cover Men Behaving Badly - Series 3 (Part One) (UK VHS 1996) Cassette.png|Cassette Men Behaving Badly - Series 3 (Part One) (UK VHS 1996) Cassette 2.png Men-Behaving-Badly-VHS-Love-Bed-_57 (1).jpg Men-Behaving-Badly-VHS-Love-Bed-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Men Behaving Badly Category:Thames Video Category:BBC Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Hartswood Films Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC 15 Category:Thames Television Category:VHS Videos with The VCI Gift trailer - Something for Everyone from 1996